fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora ga Aokunakute mo
Sora ga aokunakute mo (空が青くなくても lit. Even if the sky isn't blue) is the first single of RyokuSei. It is the debut of the students affiliated to Ryokunohara Idol Academy. CD Information General Information Tracklist Including Members "Sora ga Aokunakute mo" Class A: Takagi Juri "Daremoga, Hajimemashou!" Class A: TBA Lyrics |-| Romaji= Sora ga aokunakute mo Nozonde tamotsu yo saikou no Kekka wa kawaranakute mo, Sora kara chikyuu wo kugiru sen wa Hoji projector suru iru tame ni kurou suru you Sora no iro nakereba, umi ga clear Yasashiku, kasa wo drop Sore wo ima wa mou hitsuyou nai n "Sora wa totemo utsukushii!" Watashi wa watashi no hinikuna koe de iu Koe wa kage no shita ni aru Watashi no namae wo yonde Matawa sore wa eishou atakamo bokutachi wa stage de Yukkuri to, kitto ni, ame wa yamudeshou Gawa ni mite, mada, mada hitori Koufuku wo kanryou suru tame no ugoki wo tsukuru Sora ga aokunakute mo Issho ni tsukamu yo, shinjite Watashi wa watashi, to watashi dake ga Todoku wa top ni, sora no iro wo fukugen Otagai ni todoku dekinai baai mo Namida ga arudarou shitte Umaku ikeba karera wa iro wo fukugen shimasu Watashi watashitachi no yume to wasureteita yume Karera wa kore made karera no kettei wo koukai shite? Sore wa, shitsumon wa... Koe wa kage no shita ni aru Watashi no namae wo sakende, Yoi houhoude wanai Wakatte gunshuu no tame ni tsuyokunakereba narimasen Watashitachi wa onaji chikyū ni nai baai demo Chikara wo irete, futatabi mitasu tame ni saizen wo tsukushi Anata wa anata, to anata dake ga Yuuki to shinkou ga arimasu Watashitachi no sora wo mite, Hitotsu no drop to "Shitai..." Sora ga aokunakute mo Issho ni tsukamu yo, shinjite Watashi wa watashi, to watashi dake ga Todoku wa top ni, sora no iro wo fukugen Otagai ni todoku dekinai baai mo Namida ga arudarou shitte Umaku ikeba karera wa iro wo fukugen shimasu Watashitachi wa onaji chikyū ni nai baai demo Chikara wo irete, futatabi mitasu tame ni saizen wo tsukushi Anata wa anata, to anata dake ga Yuuki to shinkou ga arimasu Watashitachi no sora wo mite, Hitotsu no drop to... Iro wo fukugen kanousei ga |-| Kanji= 空が青くなくても 望んで保つよ最高の 結果は変わらなくても、 空から地球を区切る線ーは 保持プロジェクタするいるために苦労するよう 空の色なければ、海がクリア 優しく、傘をドロップ それを今はもう必要ないん 「空はとても美しい!」私は私の皮肉な声で言う 声は影の下にある 私の名前を呼んで またはそれは詠唱があたかも 僕たちはステージで ゆっくりと、きっとに、 雨はやむでしょう 側に見て、 まだ、 まだ一人 幸福を完了するための動きを作る 空が青くなくても 一緒につかむよ、 信じて 私は私、と私だけが 届くはトップに、 空の色を復元 お互いに届くできない場合も 涙があるだろう知って うまくいけば彼らは色を復元します 渡し私たちの夢と忘れていた夢 彼らはこれまで彼らの決定を後悔して? それは、質問は。。。 声は影の下にある 私の名前を叫んで、 良い方法ではない わかって群集のために強くなければなりません 私たちは同じ地球にない場合でも 力を入れて、 再び満たすために最善を尽くし あなたはあなた、 とあなただけが 勇気と信仰があります 私たちの空を見て、 1つのドロップと 「したい。。。」 空が青くなくても 一緒につかむよ、 信じて 私は私、と私だけが 届くはトップに、 空の色を復元 お互いに届くできない場合も 涙があるだろう知って うまくいけば彼らは色を復元します 私たちは同じ地球にない場合でも 力を入れて、 再び満たすために最善を尽くし あなたはあなた、 とあなただけが 勇気と信仰があります 私たちの空を見て、 1つのドロップと。。 色を復元可能性が |-| English= Even if the sky isn't blue, I'll keep on hoping for the best As the result may not change The line that separates the Earth from the sky seems to be hardly holding onto the project Without the sky's color... the sea would be clear Gently, I drop my umbrella It's not like I need it "The sky is so beautiful!" I say in my sarcastic voice A voice lies beneath the shadows It's calling my name Or is it chanting as if i'm on the stage Slowly, but surely, the rain will make it's end Look to the side, and yet, i'm still alone Making my move to complete happiness Even if the sky isn't blue, I'll grip my hands together and believe I am me, and I can only be me I'll reach the top and restore color of the sky Even if it's impossible to reach each other I know there'll be tears and hopefully they'll restore all color As we pass by our dreams and the ones who gave up theirs Do they ever regret their decision? That's my question.. A voice lies beneath the shadows It's chanting my name but not in a good way I know that I must be strong for you Even if we aren't on the same Earth, We'll put in our strength, and do our best to meet again You are you, and you can only be you Have courage and faith As we look upon the sky, A single drop and.. "I.... want..." Even if the sky isn't blue, I'll grip my hands together and believe I am me, and I can only be me I'll reach the top and restore color of the sky Even if it's impossible to reach each other I know there'll be tears and hopefully they'll restore all color Even if we aren't on the same Earth, We'll put in our strength, and do our best to meet again You are you, and you can only be you Have courage and faith As we look upon the sky, A single drop and.. Color may be restored Category:OmegaPri Category:RyokuSei Singles Category:Songs by RyokuSei Category:Music Category:Idol Productions